Learning Curve
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: The Titans have won the war against the Brotherhood of Evil, now with new members joining their ranks it's the perfect time to expand over the country, possibly the world.


**Author's Note: This is a new idea I've been mulling over in my head for a while, only a few are canon and you can look them up yourselves if you don't believe me. As far as I'm concerned, this is how it will be in all my stories with Teen Titans, so consider this an orgin story for the four teams. I apologize** **for any errors in this story as it's naturally not edited. Last time I'll say this unless I have to, but Terra never betrayed the Titans in this story. As a matter of fact just assume in all my new stories that she never did, I love her character far to much to ever really not mention her or have her be in my work. I hope you all enjoy. Read and review please, thanks. I had a lot of fun with this story.**

* * *

The Titans were on full swing with their celebration in the tower of the West Titans, both the Teen Titans West and East as they partied, laughed and engaged in games and conversions, Terra was laughing at a joke Red Star told her, Beast Boy was holding Starfire's hand as they listened to a tale from Bushido and Raven was explaining more of her magic to Jinx, alongside Cyborg and Aqualad before Robin along with Bumblebee decided it was time to get down to business.

Grabbing his glass of sparkling cider, he stood underneath the banner that proudly displayed 'Welcome new Titans!' and smiled warmly looking at all the new recruits before tapping a spoon to his glass loudly to catch everyone's attention as they soon became silent to hear the young man speak who cleared his throat.

"First I want to say thank you to all Titans, both new and old for your help with the war against the Brotherhood of Evil, we couldn't have done it without you, give yourselves a hand." He shouted to be heard as they all applauded with smiles on their faces, Kid Flash screaming in victory as Gnarrk lightly slugged his shoulder with a grin.

"Next, I want to welcome all of you to the Teen Titans West tower, and I like to invite all of you to come to us if you ever need anything. I've been in deep conversion with Bumblebee, the leader of Teen Titans East and her second in command, Aqualad as well as my own second, Cyborg and the Justice League themselves about having a tower constricted in both regions of the North and South, we been having a talk with mayors of different towns for where we could find the new teams to be most useful, most likely in either Canada or Chicago for the North and Florida or New Mexico for the South." He paused to take a deep breath before he continued.

"But those locations can be dealt with at a later date, for now I'll give the floor to Karen who will announce the new leaders we four have chosen and they in turn will chose their second in command. After that Honorary Titans, you are free to choose which team you would like to be apart of and hopefully in the coming days will treat each other like family as I've done with my team, over time." Robin finished as they clapped once more, Beast Boy whistling causing Argent and Hot Spot to laugh before Robin turned with a smile over to Bumblebee who smiled back and nodded as she took Robin's spot, clearing her throat loudly.

"Teen Titans East and West have nominated Pantha, also known as Rosabelle Mendez for leader of Teen Titans South," She called out loudly as Pantha herself gave a large smile and accepted many congratulations and pats on the back as she got serious and nodded to the two before Karen continued.

"And Kole Weathers for leader of Teen Titans North." She finished, Cyborg gave his own whistle making Terra laugh as many next to Kole did the same for her whose eyes were widen in shock and disbelief, almost as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing and didn't know how to respond as she shyly rubbed her arm with a nervous smile.

"Congratulations you two." Robin and Bumblebee said simultaneously with a grin and before long got the crowd to quiet down.

"Now go ahead and pick your second in command, that is if they accept." Robin spoke towards the two women who slowly looked around their group of friends.

Pantha was silent, being very careful as she looked over the ones who she would gladly call friends while being mindful of the responsibilities she would have with the one she chose as her eyes finally landed on a suitable choice.

"Hot Spot, if he so chooses." She finally answered as she knew every eye was on her and the young man could only give a large grin.

"Isaiah Crockett, do you accept Pantha's nomination as second in command of Teen Titans South?" Bumblebee spoke loudly but clearly in a serious tone, she knew it was a time to relax but this was a rather serious matter and she had to know that everyone understood what was at risk.

"Hell yeah." Hot Spot replied with a sincere grin as Bumblebee nodded.

"Got that in the record, Cy?" She asked her half human friend who winked and gave a thumbs up as she smirked before turning to Kole who looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Once everyone clapped and those who were close to Hot Spot patted his back or shook his shoulder playfully all eyes then turned to Kole who swallowed the saliva in her throat loudly and quickly scanned the group, it was clear by the look on her face that she thought this was a mistake but she didn't want to let anyone down as she took a large, deep breath and exhaled before getting serious and looking over everyone once more.

"Red Star, if he's ok with it?" She called out nervously while looking at the tall red head who chuckled as he crossed his arms and smiled.

"Captain Leonid Constantinovitch Kovar, do you accept Kole's nomination as second in command of Teen Titans North?" Bumblebee asked, looking towards the man who looked once more towards Kole before turning his head back to the young black woman.

"I do." He responded seriously as she nodded and once again the crowd went wild before Robin took Bumblebee's place with a large smile, taking a sip of his cider before he spoke.

"Once again congratulations to both the new leaders of the Teen Titans North and South and their second in command, let's give them a hand everyone." He laughed as they all clapped, shouted and laughed towards the four who blushed and chuckled at the attention before Robin got them to be silent once more.

"Pantha, Kole stand on opposite sides of me with your seconds and be sure to give each other a lot of room." He ordered softly as the two women and men did as instructed, Kole on his left as Pantha went to his right as they faced the crowd, Hot Spot and Red Star crossed their arms as they stood behind their leaders.

"Now the choice is up to you, fellow honorary Titans. Chose which team you wish to join and chose wisely, Cyborg wouldn't want to have to go through the records more then once because you could not make up your mind." Robin jokes making Terra, Beast Boy and Kole laugh as Jinx, Raven and Argent rolled their eyes with a quite groan.

After a few minutes of silence to make their decision, Argent was the first to make her move as she walked towards Kole and stood to the side of the two with a smile making Kole nod with a small grin before Wildebeest walked slowly towards Pantha and stood to the side of her making her laugh and slug his shoulder.

Gnarrk naturally went towards Kole and none of the others expected otherwise as Thunder and Lighting together walked to Pantha who nodded with a small smirk.

Bushido calmly strolled to Kole who smiled and Jericho walked over to Pantha who nodded, leaving only Kid Flash and Herald.

Herald looked at each group closely, his arms crossed before he went to Kole and Kid Flash sped over to Pantha with a smirk.

"Ah, the sunny skies and all the ocean one could get, depending on where we land of course, still, this is going to be fun!" He spoke enthusiastically before Pantha gave him an evil grin.

"I'll be sure to break that cheerful optimism with back breaking hard work, Wally West. Don't you wait." She grinned before giving a chilling laugh as he chuckled nervously.

"O-on second thought-"

"Don't back out now, Kid. Think of all the sun you'll be having while your bones heal." Cyborg shouted while laughing as Terra elbowed him in the ribs before they high fived, Kid Flash grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms angrily but didn't move from his spot.

"You going to chose, Jinx?" Kid Flash questioned to the young woman who only shook her head with a sad smile.

"I'm staying with the West Titans. Sorry, Wally." She answered as he sighed in disappointment but smiled and gave a small nod in respect, knowing how close she was to Cyborg, hoping Victor didn't break her heart a second time.

"Ok, so that's six for Teen Titans North, and seven for Teen Titans South. Don't worry about them having one extra on their team, Kole, Bee only has five if you count Tramm who is normally in Atlantis. It's not the numbers of the group that matters, it's how much in sync you work as a team to save innocent lives and stop the bad guys and girls." Robin spoke looking to Kole who frowned seeing how many people Pantha had before she took Robin's words to heart and nodded with a serious expression.

"What about us?" Melvin asked and brought down the cup of grape juice from her lips slowly looking up towards her imaginary giant teddy bear, Bobby who frowned sadly and then turning towards her brothers, Timmy stuffing his face with another cheese cracker while Teether giggled happily at the paper swan that Raven had encased in her magic to entertain him that floated above him with a smile before she bent down and placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Terror Trio. When you're older I'm sure any of the teams would be more then willing to accept you. Until then you'll return to the monks temple but we're only a phone call away if you ever need us, for any reason." Raven spoke softly to the girl with a sad smile as Melvin's eyes watered and she hugged Raven tightly who returned the hug without hesitation, releasing her power on the swan as Teether snatched it out the air to play with it.

"Raven's right, Melvin. I know it's tough and I can't promise what the future may hold but if you ever need us...well, you know who to call." He spoke sincerely with a small smile as Melvin released Raven, holding her right hand in her left softly as she nodded eagerly with a large, innocent smile making everyone who saw it heart melt at the sight.

Robin cleared his throat before looking towards both groups at either side of him and spread his arms out wide.

"May I present, the Teen Titans North and South!" He shouted as the teams of East and West, as well as the kids, all but Teether who started to chew on his swan cheered loudly and clapped with passion.

"Kole, Pantha? Meet with me and the Bumblebee in ten minutes at the exit of the Ops Room, we have much to go over with the mayors and Justice League, you can tell Hot Spot and Red Star the details of the plan once we are finish." Robin spoke to the two women who nodded in response, Kole clearly nervous about the event.

"As for the rest of you, let's get our groove on!" Bumblebee screamed making everyone yell in agreement and went back to socializing, Beast Boy, Jericho and Mas y Menos running to put on some music, as Starfire, Kid Flash and Hot Spot ran to grab more snacks, Timmy and Melvin running to help them in the kitchen while Robin glanced at both the new leaders as they went towards each other and shook hands before Cyborg, Bumblebee and Aqualad stood next to him with small smiles on their faces.

"Think they are ready for what's ahead, Richard?" Bumblebee whispered seriously to the original leader who shrugged honestly.

"We wouldn't have picked them if we didn't think they could handle it. They both have much to learn, especially Kole but I know that with enough time, patience and effort she'll get there. All she has to do is look at me as an example of a loner to see that she's never really alone. They'll be ok, even if the road ahead will be really challenging. After all they know who to call if they are in trouble…"

"Their family, the Teen Titans." Cyborg finished before wrapping his arms around Robin's and Bumblebee's shoulders as the four of them smirked.

Ready for a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
